Full sized surgical specimens removed for cancer will be studied by serial sections. This study will consist of two parts: 1. Celloidin sections: These are cut at about 20 microns and will be limited to those areas of the head and neck in which the growth and spread of cancer has not yet been adequately described. These areas include the pyriform sinus and the posterior part of the larynx; also the mandible when involved in cancer originating in the floor of the mouth, retromolar trigone, tonsil or buccal mucosa. 2) Paraffin sections: These are cut at about 8 microns and will be done for cancer in parts of the larynx other than those mentioned above. These sections should provide information on premalignant changes distant from the primary growth; infection or lymphocytic infiltration in and around the primary lesion; patterns of vascularization in the neoplasm, particularly as related to the ossified and non-ossified parts of the laryngeal framework; natural barriers within the larynx which limit the spread of cancer, etc.